Welcome to our world
by Akartoshi
Summary: "Master! You died. You were shot. With your creation, we managed to bring you back to life. As an eevee." "I'm a fucking eevee?" "That's right. You're a pokemon now, and forever more. Welcome to our world, master." Phil wakes up one day to find himself an eevee, part of a cruel experiment team galactic did on him. On his way to avenge his death he realizes his pokemon love him. M/F
1. A new me

**Yo! This is a break from my usual lemons and romance. I decided to make an action-ish based storyline. I did end up shipping the characters together, so there will be lemons but I'll warn you.**

"Aand, done!" I exclaimed, happily looking at the newly constructed machine. "With this we'd be one step closer to understanding pokemon!" I cried. "Isn't that right, Blaze?" I asked, ruffling the flareon's mane that was in front of me as she happily purred. "With this, we can hopefully revive the Pokemon that passed on. You know, from the hallowed tower. Well, retain their moves, at least." I replied as my Leafeon agreed with a "Leaf!" I smiled, petting the eight eevolutions. "You've all been a great help! Thanks to you all, I managed to create this. I say we celebrate with some deluxe poffins and chow!" I announced, as the eevolutions gave mixed cries of happiness.

That machine could potentially serve as a breeder. Not a regular one - it could and should have revived pokemon that have died. I decided to work on said project after seeing the lugubrious faces of many trainers who had lost their pokemon to team rocket, team galactic or team whateverthefuck. Anyways, why not? I literally made every single thing already; Translators, Incubators, Evolutioniators, you name it. All that was left was this; a reviver.

From that, you'd either think I was lying or I was literally as good as Prof. Phil. Well, that is my name. I am the leading scientist of pokemon related experiments, got my major in Pokemon Studies and I invented the Poketranslator, fossil reviver and many, many more tools. Many other scientists do it for the money or whatever but that's why they all fail. I do I because it's fun and I love my pokemon. I will strive to link bridges between pokemon and human relationships and aim to help understand them more.

Smiling at my eevolution's cries, I quickly chucked on a white jacket, some leather pants and grabbed a couple coins. "I'll be back in 30 with everyone's poffins, bye!" I cried, slamming the door.

Life in Pastoria city was fun. You had an unfrequented jungle boreal of you and a soothing ocean meridional of it. I headed north, out of my house until I reached a pokestore. The cashier, who was looking surly, brightened up as he saw me. "Eyyy! Wazzup, Phil!" He cried, lifting up a hand as I slapped it and shook it firmly. "Hey, Jamal!" I replied as he smiled."You a'ite with your projects?""Sure am! In fact - I just finished a new one and came here to get some chow for my pokemon!""Dayum! Rest for once, shit!""Rest? What's that?"He chuckled as he headed behind, resurfacing moments later with a bag of poffins and berries."Thanks. How much will that -""Maan, it's on the house. You deserve it for all your work.""Alright! Thanks, buddy!" I replied, taking the bag, heading out the door."See ya!" Jamal told me, as I lifted a hand as a response.

With a fresh bag of poffins, I smiled to myself, thinking about how the pokemon would completely devour it. I'm so glad I got to be with such amazing eevolutions. They mean the world to me, and I -

CRAAAAAAAAAAASH!

The entire floor shook vigorously as the sound waves slammed and rattled through my skull. I had no time to react and was sent flying, face planting into the floor. "The fuck?" I cried. Slowly, I picked myself up, poffins still in hand and turned around. What I saw was a couple people standing outside the great marsh with odd spacesuit looking costumes on. On top of that, it had a blue G.

"Fucking team galactic!" I thought. They were always causing trouble and messing with the peace. Curiosity got the better of me as I headed for their direction. "Hey! What the fuck are you autists doing?" I yelled, as I approached them. They turned to me, smirking. "Well, well. If it isn't professor Phil himself!""What the shit did you do?""Our mighty leader Cyrus has tested out the Galactic bomb. It was a complete success!""Fuck your success, did you seriously set off a fucking bomb in the middle of the forest?""Yes, captain obvious.""Asshole! You're gonna kill so many pokemon!""So be it, if it has to be done for our mighty new world, we will -"I cut him off as I socked him in the jaw. One thing I couldn't tolerate was pokemon cruelty. He tried to regain his composure but I gave him an acute kick to the sack as he yelled in pain. Finally, I punched him in the face as he fell to the floor, completely unconscious. The other galactic members exchange looks before throwing out their pokemon. Suddenly, a taller man wearing a suit with blue hair surfaced from behind them and signalled them to retract their pokemon. Turning to face me, he dipped his head slightly.

"An honor to meet you, Professor Phil. My name is Cyrus"

Why would a team galactic person want to meet me? Unless they needed me to research something.

"What do you want?" I told him coldly as he chuckled.

"I'll cut to the chase. Your new machine can revive pokemon, right?"

I scowled at him. "How'd you know -"

"That doesn't matter. Team galactic would like to use your machine for reviving the legendary pokemon. For 500,000 coins, do we have a deal?"

My frown grew. "No. Besides, I haven't even tested the machine on anything yet, it's unstable and I'm not just going to kill a pokemon to test it."

Cyrus smiled, putting his hands in his pockets. "I have got a subject that you can test your creation on."

"You killed something?"

"We didn't kill anyone. Yet.""Yet?""But we found a subject that we'll kill.""I'm going to report you to the police, fuckin' crazy emos.""That's too bad, professor phil, because...""What?""You're the subject." He replied, as my eyes widened. Suddenly, Cyrustook his hands out of his pocket, holding onto something.

It was a gun.

Cyrus aimed it at my chest and before I could react, he pulled the trigger. My body convulsed, as I felt like I hit a boulder. That feeling turned into what felt like an incredibly strong beedril sting. Fuck that - it felt like a fucking drill pierced my lungs. My torso hurt so much. My body hurt so much. Everything fucking hurt, and with the last of my effort, I signalled my damaged brain to empty my remaining oxygen and turn it into a scream of pain, suffering and hatred. All I could muster was a groan, as darkness slowly leapt and tore apart the light that was my vision. The last thing I felt was the cool grass, signalling I had fallen. And the smell of a poffin intertwined with the musty smell of blood.

"...is stable.""good...test...alive...""Subject...or...""...true."I managed to pick out one or two words but everything else sounded drowned out. I wanted to move but I felt weak, my muscles unresponsive and the throbbing headache I had wasn't helping. I attempted to open my eyes but the bright light startled me, as I made a small yelp."...it...says eevee!"*Dafuq?* I thought to myself. I lay helplessly weak on whatever I was lying on as the hum of chatter faded in and out. Closing my eyes lying still eventually led me into a deep sleep.

"Mmm…" I stirred slightly as I felt something slightly wet press against my side. "mmmmMMM!" I mumbled more as I felt it press against me with more force. Instinctively, I rolled to my right but hit some warm furry barrier. By now, I was starting to wake up, and I stretched my hands out, which now felt less sore. As I did so, I got a small zap, and I twitched in surprise. Slowly, I opened my eyes to see a vaporeon as big as me standing right in my face, prodding me with its nose. Out of shock, I turned around to see a Jolteon, Flareon, Leafeon and a Glaceon plus a Sylveon and an Umbreon to my right. I was completely surrounded by gigantic fucking eevolutions.

"Master..." A voice called. It sounded feminine and excited, so I quickly turned around to see a smiling Glaceon.

"Master!" She repeated. I looked at her confused, but she lunged at me. I braced for the worst, but all I felt was her icy body held close against mine, as she hugged me. It felt awkward, though. As if my body was displaced and quadruped.

"You're alive!" She yipped, licking my cheek.

"Alive? Wait - are you crystal? My glaceon?" I asked as she nodded her head.

"So… that means you're Blaze." I noted, looking at the Flareon as she smiled.

"You're Ivy, you're Neptune, you're Sparky, you're Crescent, you're Solareon and you're Candy?" I asked, looking at the other eevolutions as they nodded upon my mention of their name. Once I cleared everyone, I gave a sigh of relief. "Thought I'd been kidnapped or some shit. You are all huge! How did you shoot up to be so tall?"

The pokemon shot each other looks before Blaze finally cleared her throat. "We're the same. You shrank."

"Shrank?"

"Master, You died. You were shot. With your machine, we managed to bring you back to life. As an eevee."

My heart skipped a beat momentarily. My mouth hung open in an aghast stare. ""I'm a fucking eevee?"

"That's right. You're a pokemon now, and forever more. Welcome to our world, master."


	2. Realisation (05-27 19:01:35)

"That's right. You're a pokemon now, and forever more. Welcome to our world, master."

I felt like I had been shot again. I lifted my arms up to cover my face but noticed that they were coated with silver fur. "What the fuck!" I yelled, quickly withdrawing them. I then begun to observe my entire body; coated with silver fur with a white mane and a bushy tail.

"Oh my fucking entire shit Arceus!" I yelled, rolling around the floor. "This… this can't… I'm an… eevee…" 'm about to live as a pokemon for the rest my entire life… My friends; Jamal, My family, what of them? More than that, I was completely drenched in hatred, disgust and anger against Cyrus and team Galactic. They killed me for their twisted experiment.

Quickly, Ivy, my Leafeon, stepped up to comfort me. "It's better than dying, at least." She assured as I completely burst out in a ball of silver fur, yelling and letting my frustration out. I wouldn't let those space suit fuckers win. Every time they started drama, I'd normally cease it. The capturing of the lake guardians, the summoning of the legendaries; I stopped it all and put them in their place.

Now they put me in mine.

"Didn't fucking help." Sparky, my Jolteon told Ivy. Quickly, she stepped up. "Master, you're going to hurt yourself." She whispered.

Pulling out my fur in a failed attempt to magically regain skin was not a very smart idea, and by the end of it I was bleeding, writhing in a ball of pain, still crying and cursing out team Galactic. Quickly, Solareon stepped up to me and I found myself completely unable to move. She had put me in a psychic grip, and turned me to face all my pokemon as I thrashed about.

"Master, We're sorry this had to happen but we're here to help. Please, let us. Besides, we know more about being a pokemon than you." She told me with a nice smile, as I realized something.

I've been so immature! All I cared about was getting revenge.* I thought. Tearing out tufts of fur wouldn't change anything. Quickly, I hid my face in embarrassment, but Solareon lifted my head up and nuzzled my cheek.

"As always, you're all always there for me." I told them with a simper. "Actually, I guess I could use this situation to my advantage. You get to beat the shit out of whatever you don't like." I added as they laughed.

"Currently, your only a level one, but we can fix that." Crescent told me.

"For now, we'll serve as your personal bodyguards!" Neptune told me with a grin. They were almost level eighty, so I was glad to have some protection. Turning around, I noticed that the fur I had yankee out from myself was silver. "Aren't eevee's brown?" I asked, as they nodded.

"You're one of a kind, master. A shiny!" Candy told me.

"Cool!" I thought, now admiring my silver coat. Then, a thought dawned on me. "Won't people try to catch me?" I asked.

"Don't worry, we will protect you, master." Neptune told me, standing by my side. I smiled, knowing that my pokemon team kicked ass. "Once again, thanks." I told them. However, I still felt weak and my dull headache was starting to hurt. Solareon observed this. "Blaze, bring master some berries."

"I'm fine, and you can just call me Phil." I replied, smiling slightly.

"You were dead half an hour ago. It tastes good too." Solareon insisted.

Eventually, Blaze came back with a sitrus berry, handing it over as I bit into the yellow flesh with my new incisors. It tasted like a sourdrop, which I happened to enjoy, so by the time I finished eating the filling flesh, I felt more relaxed. Stretching out my forearms, I now felt less sore. It still felt really, really uncomfortable, as if the locations of my previous limbs were tangled up and misplaced around my elongated body. I felt as if my arms and legs were there, and instinctively, when I attempted to move them to scratch my irritatingly itchy back or scalp, my hind legs or forearms would randomly move instead. It was just so awkward!

To top it off, I felt super sensitive. Every touch: Neptune's nose, Crystal's hug; they all felt really itchy and amplified. It would take me a really, really long time until I'd get used to this. If I even got used to it.

"Master - I mean, Phil, what do you want to do now?" Sparky asked as I attempted a shrug.

"I don't know, but I need some time to adjust…"

I had one thing in mind. Take advantage of my pokemon-ness, terminate team galactic.

Avenge my death.

But first, I need to learn to fight. Eventually, with nods, my pokemon left me alone to explore my new self. Looking around, I noticed that I was in a large room with silver walls that lacked furniture except for a couple machines that looked identical to a washing machine and a table. I was in my testing room.

I layed down and contemplated what had happened. *So… Cyrus came, fucking murdered me and revived me as an eevee. Yet, something's strange. How did he know about my project? I didn't tell anyone but my pokemon.*

I closed my eyes, thinking about the possible ways that he could have known about me. "Spying…?"

No, that couldn't be. I'd have noticed and I doubt any spy would wait for eight hours a day watching me work on a project that I never named. In fact, I didn't even say anything about the project out loud. My pokemon knew because I told them when they were in their rooms, so unless they walked inside my house, they would not know.

Scratching my furry scalp, I begun to rake my brain to figure out how they would have done it. Luckily for me, getting into the field of pokescience meant you needed to have a very observant mindset. It also helped that I worked for the Sinnoh police for some quick and easy cash back in the day, and was pretty much their best detective. I practically didn't even have to go outside, simply stayed in the offices, looked at a case file and solved it immediately.

 _Have to go outside!_

A grin spread across my face. The team galactic members didn't need me to go outside. They had something internal. A tool, maybe a microphone, some kind of bug. But, where did they put it?

"Aha!"

Half limping, half dragging my new body across the floor, I finally found myself at my pokemon's room. As quiet as could be, I stumbled and made my way past the small cushion mattresses that my pokemon slept on. Eventually, I reached the wall. Slowly, I began to observe and take in every detail, until after what seemed like ages, I finally found a small piece of tape stuck against the wall that was as big as an SD card. Upon closer inspection, I noticed a small lense. They were fucking filming me.

Still, to get in there and place it… How did they manage? Since it was next to my lab, it was underground and the last time somebody went in was a couple weeks ago, for servicing. The workers came, checked everything but found nothing wrong.

"Oh, you fucking…" I shook my head in disgust. Team galactic planned this from day one. What an excessive amount of time wasted. Those workers were probably with them. They could have just killed me then and there; I practically already finished almost everything.Oh, wait. They didn't know how to operate it. They needed someone to use it for them.

It was my pokemon who saved me.

They waited until I finished, killed me there so that my pokemon would revive and use it. That also begs the question… Why even bother wasting so much time trying to experiment on someone?

 _What did they plan on doing with the reviver?_

One thing's for sure; they were doing something sick, evil and power hungry. Like Cyrus told me, they are reviving a legendary… but which?

The ones that are alive aren't a choice… The ones that aren't powerful wouldn't be wanted… Something strong. Something that could tear this world apart if used correctly. It needed to be flexible to do that.

"Mew?" Mew can transform, maybe it is Mew. But mew is weak as fuck, they wouldn't need mew. No, they're looking for his counterpart. They're reviving Mewtwo.

Not just reviving… Creating. They're creating more Mewtwo's, I assume a whole fucking army. That'd explain their interest in my reviver: Once a pokemon dies, it can be brought to life again with a different organism. Take me, for example. Pretend I was a pokemon with good IV's and EV's for defence. Kill me, revive me as an eevee. Suddenly, this eevee would have a shit ton of defense, which would be abnormal for that species… yet overpowered. It would be really, really tough. Just like the Mewtwo's that I assume team Galactic would be making.

I groaned as I imagined the fucking disaster that team Galactic would be stirring up. I had to find a way to stop them before they overpowered everyone. *I fucking regret making that…* I think, hobbling over to my lab. By now, I had gotten more accustomed to my eevee body, so I picked up the pace.

How would I find out where their secret studies, or HQ or whatever is located?*Slowly, a smile crept on my lips. *Where's that camera sending the footage to? Find out, head there… that'd be a start.* As I was lost in thought, I tripped on my own bushy tail. *Yet this fucking body is going to be a hinderance. Fucking damn it! Maybe I can tell the pol - Nah, they're useless as fuck. Can't even catch two team rocket villains. I'm on my own, as a level one SHINY fucking eevee. Nothing screams "CATCH ME!" more than this shitty silver coat. Ugh!*

I found myself up the stairs and into my own room which was now torn up and littered with garbage. I assume team Galactic ransacked the entire place. Maybe I should ask my pokemon what happened. I heard a familiar trot coming from behind me. *Just in time!* I think, turning around to see Blaze, holding in her mouth a weird dark green crown-ish item with five yellow spheres and two grey ones. I attempted to raise an eyebrow, but instead inclined my ear. "What's that?" I questioned as she opened her mouth, dropping it in front of me.

"It's an exp. Share, master, for you." She replied, nudging it closer to me with her paw.

I smiled. Just what I needed. Hopefully I could jump up a couple levels… enough so that I don't get fucked over by a bidoof's tackle or some shit. Before she started training me, I wanted to know what happened when I died.

"Blaze?""Yes?""Did team galactic come in when I was shot?"A distressed look momentarily formed on her face, answering the question for me.

"Do you know what they did?""No, master. They chased us down to the basement, to your lab. They were yelling, saying they were outnumbered by nine pokemon and wanted to retreat.""But, there were only eight of you.""I know, master, so we quickly got a ninth one. We revived you, whilst hiding in the basement. Once they saw you were there, they got scared and left."

I gritted my teeth as my fur stood up on my back. "They weren't scared. They manipulated you all into reviving me, which is exactly what they wanted. Can't blame you, though. I do like to live."

A worried look crossed Blaze's face, but it subsided as I finished my response.

"Master, what do you want us to do?"I pondered my decisions for a moment. Finally, I made up my mind. "Gather the others, I've got some explaining to do. Oh, don't need to call me master."

 **Important! Next chapter I plan on having some other female pokemon take interest in him. There might or might not be a lemon depending on how you all feel, or how I feel. Put a review if you'd like to see some hawt action, and with which pokemon?**

 **I had a shit ton of fun writing this. Hope you enjoyed. I won't be updating for awhile now because I'm going to finish up On a Secluded Mountain, plus that story needs some revisions. Also, I've been spending time reading another story called Deceptive obsession by Hentasma-Chan. Go check it out, if you're into yandere-ish romance.**

 **I also want to finish my other lemons (Learning to scream, Let us train you) and despite LUTS being finished, I kinda rushed it so I want to rewrite some scenes. I also want to rewrite OASM because I felt like I dragged it in certain places. Regardless, thanks for reading! Catch you in one of my stories later. Peace!** **P.S. Thx for the review, FlamingFangz! I made sure to change it to "Well, well."**


	3. Friction (Lemon warning)

**So I said I was going to edit other stories. I said I was going to sleep at 1 AM or at most 2. I did neither of those things, so here's another chapter lmao. Excuse me while I completely pass the fuck out, it's already 6 and I haven't slept since yesterday.**

 **Oh, someone requested I do it with a luxray, I'm to tired and lazy to check and being in sinnoh I thought that'd be a nice idea. It fits their personality for the assertive female I planned. There's a lemon here, literally everyone asked for quote on quote "hawt ass lemons", so if you're in this story for the action I totally understand too. Just skip to ch 4 when I tell you to. I'll give a warning, don't worry.**

"You want to infiltrate the team galactic headquarters?!" Sparky asked with worry on her face as I nodded confidently. After they exchanged looks, I quickly spoke up. "I still have to track the camera and get adjusted, it'll take me some time."

"You have to train too." Crescent added.

"I guess I should."

"For now, we can assist you with the exp. share, but later you'd have to train yourself."

"Yeah, thanks for the jumpstart."

"In fact, do you want to go training now?"

"Uh, why not?"

My first battle as a pokemon was... eventful, to say the least. Just as I suspected, my shiny fur drew attention, attracting a female luxray who was rather fond of me. It was quite funny, yet unsettling to be checked out by a pokemon, especially when she casted me suggestive looks and attempted to inveigle me to her. I ignored her and retreated back to the pack of my own pokemon.

"What's wrong, Phil?" Candy asked as I nudged my head in the direction of the luxray. The luxray saw this and giggled.

"Don't be like that, shiny!" She cooed as I rolled my eyes. Suddenly, Neptune, my Vaporeon, walked up to me and gave me the exp. share. After I bent my ear in an attempt to raise my eyebrow, she answered with, "I'm going to drown that luxray bitch, so you might as well gain some levels from her."

I snorted at that response, picking up the exp. share as the luxray laughed.

"Somebody's jealous!" She cried as Neptune growled.

"Listen, electrofuck, this eevee was a human. He was experimented on and became a pokemon. He's not interested so if you don't lay off, we're going to fry you." She commanded sternly as the luxray grinned. "Well, I can show you how to use your new body." She replied to me with a dirty wink as I coughed at her response. Neptune didn't find it funny and started charging up a hydro pump. The luxray, seemingly uncaring laughed again. "So aggressive, so aggressive!" With this, Neptune released a pressurised beam of water that slammed right into the luxray. She was taken aback, not expecting a water type move to damage her that much but soon responded by running up to Neptune and crunching her with her fangs. She yelped in pain as the electricity crackled through her body. Quickly, I ran up.

"Stop this, I'm not worth fighting for. Come, girls, let's go." I ordered sternly, yet Neptune didn't move.

"How else are you going to earn levels, master? This bitch will be a start."

I groaned as I saw Neptune charge up a wave. "You have a disadvantage…" I whispered as she ignored me. The luxray smiled. "If I win, I get to have him." She replied with a smirk. Before I could reply, Neptune replied with a "Deal!"

"Hold on a fuckin minute, who -"

"Bring it on you water slut!"

"-the fuck said I would-"

"I fucking will, thunder bitch!"

"-agree to be used?"

I grimaced as they started attacking each other. I saw lightning flashes and water flying across the forest whilst colourful language was being shouted, mostly by Neptune as she viciously battled. I casted a look at my other pokemon who sported confused but surprisingly angry glares at the luxray. Blaze glimpsed my face, recognizing the "I'm fucked" look I wore and quickly beckoned me with her paw. "She can beat Neptune but not all of us." She whispered as I relaxed. Watching the two quarrel was actually funny and amusing, at least to me. To no surprise, I noticed that Neptune had been badly damaged. Thanks to her water veil, she regained health and kept going. "Hey, Neptune, just leave her." I told her as she gritted her teeth, readying for another attack. "I'm not going to give up!" She yelled as she summoned another wave.

"Neptune….are you jealous?"

Immediately, her cheeks reddened as she turned to me, opening her mouth to say something. She didn't have the chance to because she was struck with a powerful thunderbolt, yelping in pain and crumpling down on the floor. "Neptune!" I cried, quickly rushing to her side. As I walked over, I felt a paw push me onto my back. "Now that I've won…"

Before the luxray could act or move, the wave that Neptune summoned threw her off of me as she was hit with the force of a brick from the tsunami. With a growl, all my other pokemon stepped up defensively to my side. Slowly, we all retreated, much to the luxray's annoyance.

"Play fair. She lost, so pay up." The luxray announced as Ivy barred her teeth. "I didn't agree to that." I told her, still backing away. "I just need to level up, not mate."

She scoffed and slowly advanced forward, enough so that my other pokemon got agitated and surrounded her. Outnumbered, she still tried to release a shock wave on them before getting completely knocked out by my seven eevolutions various attacks. Once she fell over, fainted, I felt something surge through my veins, suddenly feeling slightly more powerful. Luckily, I was still holding the exp. share, so I managed to advance a few levels. Once she was knocked out, I gently dragged her body into the forest, where I spotted a luxio spying on us. I proceeded to leave her near the luxio.

After that, we all headed home, as I set some ground rules for future battles. No getting me involved and no need to get angry for me.

Slightly embarrassed, Neptune came to my room later on, now fully healed.

"Sorry about that, mas-Phil. I got too carried away…"

"It's fine… just don't volunteer me."

She smiled and threw her tail and paw around me in a suffocating hug. Taken aback, I quickly retracted before heading back to my lab.

What a clusterfuck. I hope I don't run into her again…* I think whilst attempting to start up my computer. Though battling was on my to do list, I had more important things on hand like tracing the camera. Once I had everything started, I fiddled with the keys until I managed to link my infrared with some tools. With the scanner in hand, I approached the camera and clamper the scanner atop it. After a couple minutes of work, I obtained an IP address, which was where the camera was sending its signals to.

195.85.34.201, eh? Now to trace it…* I lifted the device off of the camera but not before dragging the clamp through the camera lens, shattering any more chance of them spying on us any longer. After letting the GPS domain locator run for awhile, I realized there was no reception. I was in my basement, after all. I headed outside, locator in hand and pointed it up to the sky before feeling it vibrate moments later.

Address found: Location - Eterna City building 203 with proxy. Real location unknown.

I gritted my teeth in annoyance, not factoring that they would use a VPN. However, why Eterna City? There had to be something there, maybe just a grunt but at least one person in building 203 had to be from team galactic. Otherwise, they'd be sending footage to nobody. With a VPN you could send out information anonymously but not receive it. That is the whole point of it - being unable to receive information - because it effectively hides your footprint. For now i'll just pack my bags and make for eterna…what the fuck?

I attempted to move my feet but realised that it wasn't even moving. It felt as if my muscles went completely stiff and locked up. After some failed attempts at moving I frantically tried to look around in hopes of seeing one of my pokemon. I couldn't use my jaw but could luckily turn my neck.

"Heeey, shiny."

I cringed and mentally beat myself up for going outside like an idiot as I recognized the voice that breathed on my neck oh too well. Being unable to move, I stared at the luxray who paralyzed me with an angry but dreadful look as she moved up to my face, grinning at my frantic flicks of my head in attempts to move my body.

"Let's go to my pack. Don't want anyone walking in on us, do we?"

Still paralyzed, she slowly dragged me through the forest as I tried to note every detail in order to remember which direction to flee in. Eventually, once we were in Arceus knows where, she released some of my muscles but not my legs. With my now free jaw, I was able to speak again. "I'm a fucking human, I'm not interested! Find a male luxray or something!" I yelled at her angrily as she grinned evilly. "Are you?" She crooned, slowly rubbing my stomach and back lovingly. I still maintained my angry glare but couldn't help notice a Luxio slowly surface behind her. Judging by its lack of fur on its ankles, it was a female, probably the one that was watching the battle. *Just when I thought this couldn't be any fucking worse…* She seemed a lot smaller than most luxios so I could only hope that they wouldn't be rough

 **Okay, lemon incoming.**

The luxio, who at first was shy, eventually approached. Slowly, the two pokemon rubbed their furry paws all along my back, stomach and neck. As a new pokemon, I found it really sensitive and uncontrollably squirmed at their touch until I had enough. "Seriously, stop it! I'm in the middle of doing something and I really don't want to maAAAAAAAAATE!" As I was speaking, the luxray, who was massaging my lower stomach suddenly went more lower down and reached my hindquarters, rubbing my member. I felt the temperature increase drastically, my body shook at her touches and I gulped, losing my track of thought and breaking out in a sweat as she continued to rub my meat with her sensitive paw. The luxio smiled at the luxray and started rubbing my ticklish mane as I yelped. "WaaAAAAIT, Th-that tiIIIIICKLES OH MY ARCEUS… S-stop for a moOOOMENT!" I cried, having trouble speaking as the Luxio started massaging me faster. Slowly, my breaths turned into pants as her paws started pumping my now rock hard erection. It sent a tingling sensation through my body of pure bliss, yet I tried to resist still. My mind started to fog, all action being replaced with her fast rubbing.Suddenly, she stopped, leaving me whining at the lack of stimulation. Seeing this, luxray came up to my face, eye level, giving me a dark grin. I actually never realized how much bigger she was than me, most likely I was a third her size. Why would they want me to mate with her? Yet, I kinda wanted too...

"In this world, the Alpha female takes the lead. If she finds a pokemon of her choice, she still mates them. Too bad you're weak."

Suddenly, she practically slammed me against a tree, invading my mouth with her tongue as I protested to no avail. Slowly, she started exploring my muzzle, covering every inch with her tongue. With a grin, she lowered herself onto my erect dick as I groaned in pleasure. The inside of her walls squeezed and milked my cock as the slight static she had made the friction minimal. With another bounce, I slid out and inside of her effortlessly as she moaned. It really felt too good. Subconsciously, I started thrusting into her tight opening as I felt my entire length being completely stimulated. Looking to my left, I noticed the Luxio looking at me hungrily before pouncing on my muzzle. Since the luxray was riding me, I was already sticking out my tongue, so I slipped it into the Luxio's folds as she gave a small gasp. Slowly, I ran my tongue around her, tasting her juicy liquids as she moaned in pleasure. I too, was really turned on but my sensible side was telling me to stop. Regardless, the three of us rode each other out, as the luxray slammed on my member with a sloshing sound as she cried out my name. I eventually found a spot in Luxio's pussy that made her shudder in bliss, and after I repeatedly licked at it, she screamed in pleasure. "I… I'm coming!" The luxray yelled as she spilled her juices over my member. As her walls squeezed my shaft, I shook uncontrollably before bucking my hips and giving off a muffled yell, squirting my own seed into her body. The Luxio I was on top of also gave a yelp before spilling out onto my face. After we unloaded our fluids, I noticed that I was free to move, so with exhaustion I dismounted the two.

"You...really...are...something…shiny..." The luxray moaned, before falling over to sleep. As for the Luxio, she smiled and handed me a berry.

"To mask our scent."

"Oh...Thanks." I told her as I reached out to grab it. She quickly retracted her hand. "It's not free."

I groaned in annoyance. "What do you want?"

"I want you to be my mate...but I won't force you."

"Good because I'm not fucking interested."

"Aww, that's too bad since you reek of our scent. One sniff and your pokemon will know immediately what you did. You know they get jealous, riiiiiiight?" She replied, playfully brushing her tail around my crotch as I resisted biting it the fuck off.

"Fuck that, I'll just go find one on my own." I replied angrily as I stormed off with her giggling behind me.

"Good luck, just don't eat the poisonous ones!"

I gritted my teeth, realizing I knew absolutely nothing about berries and would probably die if I tried to find the right one. As I growled in defeat, I had no other choice but to turn around and walk over to the Luxio. "Bitch!" I murmured as she giggled.

"Why do you all even want to mate with me?"

"Joule always likes shiny pokemon and eevees, and it just happened to be mating season."

"Joule? The luxray?"

"Yup."

"And you? Why are you all so hell bent on me? Sure, I've a fancy coat. Big deal."

"You're good with your tongue and-"

"So what the fuck? There are plenty of male luxio's out there who'd be interested… Hell, I came across a group that tried to flirt with my pokemon, I'm not in the mood, respect that! Are you that desperate?" I cried, suddenly feeling angry at her.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I want to avenge my death - or transformation."

With a shake of my head, I made for the forest. I know that my pokemon would be jealous, but they are also understanding and would not mind...hopefully. As I walked off, I suddenly felt an electric shock run through my veins. It crackled through my body, stinging like a jellyfish as I cried out in pain. Suddenly, I felt something jump against me, pinning my hands against a tree. Turning around, I saw the luxio staring at me with a psychotic and angry glare. Even though she was smaller than most luxios, she was as big as me. Whilst pinning me with her forearms, she grabbed my tail with her hind legs.

"Listen here, fucking bitch. I am the alpha female. You listen to me. Now, shut the fuck up." She growled, as I sat there, worry starting to rush over my face. *What did I say that made her angry? If anything, I should be mad at her for using me!*

"I'm not g-"

With a flick of her hind legs, she twisted my tail 180 degrees as I gave a cry of suffering. It felt as if someone pulled my hair, but much, much more sensitive. As if they pulled your entire arm off.

"I said, shut the fuck up!" She roared as I cringed in pain. I tried to bat her hand off of my tail but she yanked it tighter as I screamed in agony.

"Understand, bitch?" She yelled as I shifted my hips in an attempt to stop the pain. This accomplished nothing and only made her twist it some more, which caused me to give out another cry.

" _Stoooop_!" I yelled.

"UNDERSTAND?" She repeated, readying her hind leg for another twist. Quickly, I nodded as my eyes teared from the pain. "Yes, yes! Let me go!" She flicked her legs, pushing me past my limit as I felt my pain threshold skyrocket. " _AAH_!" I cried, attempting to grip my tail.

"Don't order me around. GOT IT?" She yelled as I frantically nodded. Finally, she let me go as I dropped to the floor clutching my tail as it throbbed in pain. " _Owwwww_!" I mumbled as I tried to cease the pain. *Fucking hell, she went from a shy to horny to all out sadistic in a few minutes? What did I do wrong?*

"Get up." She ordered as I rolled around, still holding my tail and giving it a few licks in failed attempts to ease the pain. That wasn't the only pain that I would be attempting to ease, as she gave a swift kick to my ribcage. "Get the fuck up!" She yelled as I complied, wincing in pain. " _Fucking prick…_ " I mumbled.

"What was that?" She growled as I was again pinned onto the floor.

"N...nothing..." I responded as she grinned sadistically, moving her muzzle down to my crotch. She gave it a sloppy, wet lick as my cock started to throb. With another smile, she completely downed it as the warmth from her mouth made me moan in pleasure. Once I was fully erect, she quickly positioned her dripping vagina over my erection. Slowly, she lowered herself on it as we both cried in pleasure. Again, her frictionless insides smoothly pumped my dick as waves of pleasure engulfed me. Crying out in bliss, she slowly leaned her head back, not holding back on her voice. However, all of a sudden she dismounted me, leaving me sitting confused. To add to it, I heard sniffles coming from her. She was fucking crying... What?

I slowly trotted over to her, confirming that she was in tears. "J-just leave..." She mumbled, tossing me the berry. "Uh, what's wrong?"

"I'm a fucking idiot, I... I'm so sorry... I forced you..."

"Okaaay?"

"J-just that...nobody loves me...I got angry...and-and I took advantage of you..."

What a fucking emotional trainwreck.*

"I'm sure at least someone loves you, like I said, there are plenty of luxray's waiting for a mate."

"NO!" She replied, sobbing bitterly.

"Nobody wanted to be my mate! It's because I'm smaller...they shunned me...I got angry when you said I was desperate...I wanted to take advantage of your smallness and weakness, like they did to me...I got too carried away..."

Ah. That'd explain the sudden violence and domination.*

"It's okay...Hell, I'd be your mate if I was a pokem-well, I guess I am now but uh..."

Shit! I tried to be comforting, now I'm signing up for trouble. What the fuck am I saying?*

"But what? Do you want to be my mate?" She replied, suddenly happy again. *Damn trainwreck.*

"I...uh..."

"You don't want to? I knew it..." She replied, her eyes started tearing again, giving me no other choice. *Fuck it. I'm doing it.*

I leaned into her muzzle as I placed a kiss on her lips, much to her surprise. It didn't take long for her to return the kiss with more passion as she let my tongue dance in her mouth. I liked exploring in it with only my taste buds. While doing this, she slowly guided my dick under her pussy as I thrusted into her. The amazing sensation engulfed us both and once again we begun to moan in pleasure, still kissing in a fiery passion. As she picked up the pace, I was starting to feel overloaded with pleasure and as her walls tightened, I grunted and bucked my hips, releasing my seed into her womb as she lubricated me with hers too. Gasping for air, we both panted heavily as I slowly dismounted her. I now noticed that she was really happy, beaming from ear to ear as she kissed me one more time. "Thank you...shiny."

"Call me Phil, uh..."

"Thunder."

She smiled and licked my cheek. Then, she brought out the berries and squeezed the juice all over my fur before rubbing it in. She also cleaned up my semen with her tongue and made sure she couldn't smell herself on me. We lay like that for a little as I replayed the events that happened over and over in my head. Finally, I realised she was sleeping contently, so I quietly headed through the forest I luckily remembered and soon found myself at my door. Exhausted yet satisfied, I found my bed and crumpled into a deep slumber.

 **Lmfao I went a little crazy on the Luxio lemon. I had so much more planned, I was going to involve...much more sadism, but I'll save that for learning to scream (another reverse rape story im writing). Now that my masochistic cravings are surfacing I think I'm going to finish the last chapter of LearningTS. Oh fuck never mind it's already SIX AM WHAT THE FUCK I started writing at 1 now wot. Ah well sleep can wait. I hope u all enjoyed. Request who you want me to make a lemon with in the threads below.**

 **P.S. I just gave this a reread and I feel like the luxio lemon was a little rushed. Sorry about that, I'm trying to write faster so I can sleep. Tomorrow I will change it.**


	4. Level up

I rolled around in my old bed uncomfortable as hell. Not only was my back feeling like shit from the sagging mattress but my tail and hindquarters fucking ached thanks to Thunder's stunt. My eevee body was clearly not designed for this bed and now I regretted not buying an extra pokebed. I tossed and turned for a couple hours, groaning and occasionally trying to massage my tail. I must have made a lot of noise because apparently Sparky came up to my room.

"Mast-Phil, is anything wrong?"

"Nothing, just that I can't sleep on this bed. Excuse my pointless thrashing, did I wake you?"

"Not at all! I've just been thinking..."

"Thinking?"

"Yeah, about you as an Eevee, team Galactic and all the stuff that happened. Phil - are you going to really pursue them?"

"Well, why not? They did do this to me."

"I know but I think they would be able to take on an eevee easily."

"Yeah, but not if this eevee leads the world in the field of pokemon study."

""Still, you're going to get hurt -"

"I'm fine, Sparky. If anything I'm more worried about my sleep."

Sparky sighed. "Well, if you want you could...um, share... my bed, I guess?" She stammered.

"Never mind, that was a stupid ide-"

"If it means I can sleep, hell yeah!" I interrupted, flashing my incisors as a smile. Sparky smiled back, beckoning me to follow.

"By the way, I have a couple questions about pokemon, like what is the whole 'Alpha male or female' stuff?"

"The leader of the pack is the Alpha male. Basically he controls the food, he can order the others around and only he gets to mate."

"And for females?"

"Basically, the same thing."

"What if they don't have a mate?"

"Well, they choose one, be it by force. Didn't you study this?"

"Yeah, but I never payed attention to it much. Pack characteristics was never my cup of tea."

"You didn't learn about heat cycles or mating?"

"Uh, not really."

"You should have payed attention." She whined, almost sulking. Before I could reply, she put a paw over my muzzle, shushing me. We slowly crept into the room with all the other eeveelutions, who were sleeping soundly. She led me to her small cushion bed and giggled as I jumped onto it and sprawled out on all fours. My aching spine now had a good support and I finally felt relaxed. Sparky slowly crawled up next to me as her jagged fur brushed against mine. "Good night!" She whispered, licking my paw and giggling as I flinched. "You really need to groom your fur, you know." She added as I hummed in disagreement.

"Don't really know how and too lazy." I muttered before yawning. Sparky giggled again and started to lick my fur. "You look like a Jolteon with your fur standing up!" She whispered as she batted at my fur with a paw. I was starting to get uncomfortable as she ran her tongue and claw through my body, squirming as her tongue danced across somewhat invitingly.

"O-okay...that tickles...can I sleep and groom tomorrow?"

With a sigh, she retracted her tongue and paws, curling back into a ball. "You know, you taste sweet…like oran berries."

I gulped, forgetting that Thunder doused me in juice. Nevermind, she couldn't possibly link berries with hiding scents of-

"You know, Oran berries are really pungent."

"Y-yeah, they taste good too…" I replied sheepishly, sweating slightly. Sparky chuckled, moving her face close to mine.

"You know, you look like you feel guilty about something, hmm?" She teased as I started having an adrenaline rush. I tried to move my face away from her but she advanced forward. "Really guilty…" She moved her muzzle close enough so that I couldn't back away. Finally, I sighed and spilled the beans.

"The Luxray forced me to mate when I was outside." I bluntly told her. Sparky smiled slightly. "Was your first time with a pokemon fun?"

"What?"

"How was she?"

"Bad." I replied, rubbing my hindquarters and tail as Sparky giggled. "I can try qand help you heal your tail, if you need it." She replied as I nodded slightly. Slowly, she got behind me and massaged my romp. It eased the tension in my muscles and felt relaxing. "Thanks…" I muttered.

"No problem, just try not to go outside defenseless."

"Okay. By the way, Sparky… Can you keep quiet about this? Neptune would be really mad."

"Sure!" She replied with a giggle, as I sighed.

"Alright then, g'nite."

"Good night!"

I soon dozed off soundly cuddling the spiky ball of fur next to me. When I woke up, the other eeveelutions were staring at me and Sparky, who was clutching me closely in her sleep. I shook her slightly, waking her up and turned to my pokemon. "Hey, anything wrong?" I asked as they eyed me down like prey. Following their gaze, I realized they were actually glaring at Sparky...angrily? I couldn't tell what emotion they bestowed on sparky but I knew it wasn't happiness. Little did I know it was actually jealousy. Sparky just looked at them and sported the widest grin she could muster, even though the others didn't find it funny. "Alright guys, what's wrong?" I asked. All I got was mutters. "Well, if there is nothing wrong, can you excuse me?" I asked as I got up and passed the eeveelutions, who now parted and let me through.

After rummaging through my cabinet, I found the last group of poffins and prepared them, even getting a ninth one for myself. "Alright guys, breakfast is served!" I called. Slowly, they all came somewhat grumpily. Knowing girls, I knew they wouldn't tell me what's wrong, but I was not stupid enough to not realize something was up. Regardless, we all munched the poffin until Candy spoke up. "How come Sparky got to sleep with you?" She asked with a pout.

"Oh, wait - that's why you're all angry? Well, it's because I don't have a bed and Sparky kindly offered me to share hers. If you guys are upset because of that, I could rotate sharing beds but I'm surprised you all got angry at-"

"Really?" Crescent interrupted with a grin.

"Uh, if you want to…"

"Yay!" Blaze interjected.

"I call him first." Crystal added.

"What? No, I should get him first!" Solareon replied.

"If anything, I defended him from that luxray!" Neptune yelled.

"All you did was get him into trouble." Ivy whined.

I just groaned and looked at Sparky for reassurance. Sparky grinned and sported an "I got this!" look which did not reassure me one bit. As she cleared her throat, the others attention jumped to her.

"Well, whoever can help Phil train the best gets to sleep with him. It is what he wants; to train, so a little assist could help."

The others looked amongst themselves before nodding or humming in agreement.

"Then, it's settled." Sparky concluded. I began to think about what could happen if all seven of them attempted to train me. Hey - I'd advance at least some levels, so it couldn't possibly be that bad, right?

Fucking...wrong.

Before I even finished my breakfast I was practically dragged outside and forced to hold an exp. share as my pokemon tugged and pulled me in erratic directions, tackling every wild pokemon in sight at attempts to help me gain levels.

Despite getting a few levels, being dragged tirelessly before you could catch your breath was really degrading. I just wanted to sleep, but I needed a bed to share and they kept fighting for seemingly no reason. As they all dragged me through the forest, I started to get light headed from exhaustion.

"Girls, I'm really tired! I feel like fainting..."

"Phil let me just level you up one last time, okay?" Ivy replied, as I groaned.

"Just...need...sleep..." I closed me eyes and curled up into a ball, trying to shut down to the prodding of paws that tried to awaken my spirits. After failing, I started to get annoyed.

"C'mon, girls! Who really cares who I sleep with? I'm just tired, can you all let me rest?"

"Just wait - Neptune's tied with me but I will be in the lead if you just let me-"

"Stop! All of you win, you've all helped me a little to much. Sheesh, if you want to sleep next to me then to ahead, I don't care but just...stop." With that, I turned for the house and somehow managed to make it back to the bed before passing out on someone's bed.

When I woke up, I was surprise to feel eight differently textured masses of fur resting against me. I sighed, but smiled as I brushed my paw over the eeveelutions. They were so funny and I didn't expect them to all come and crowd around me. Quietly, I tried to get up but I struggled as I realised their arms were wrapped around me. With a groan, I pulled off their paws from my chest, being careful to not wake them. Finally, I was free and made for the door.

Once I left, I made for my lab, turning on the P.C. and entering the coords for the eterna city building. As sparky mentioned, I'd be doltish going in there expecting to attack as an eevee. Yet, as I mentioned, I was leading in pokescience, meaning that I could use tools or whatever to help me out.

The satellite map showed the thriving eterna city and the statues, rugged terrain and the attractive lush forestry. However; in front of said forest lied a lavish blue building with the iconic "G" plastered on it. I couldn't help but chuckle. It was as if they were asking to be despoiled.

Anyways, I could only see the exterior of the building, so it would still be risky to just run in there. Honestly, I don't know what I really want to accomplish but I just want to find out what they really are doing with my machine. So... I'd need to ask some question, or find answers. As an eevee, the latter would be my only choice, but how would you look for answers that you don't even know exist?

Well, actually I do know. Where would you logically keep something that could power an army? Obviously not in plain sight. I assume this building is one of many locations of team galactic. In that case, I will go to this building, find out where the others are and from there pilfer shit until I get the machine back. But how would I be able to determine the other outlets? Most likely, they'd have a map, or some kind of communications with the other HQs. Well, I'll go in there, steal DNS information and hope for the best.

Before I go, let me check off what I'd need. Not to be weak - check, as of today. USB with LAN server communication monitor - Check. Some methods of stealth - not checked, and blueprints - also unchecked.

I should start preparing for those items and start making my way to Eterna. It's going to be a loong, fuckin journey from Pastoria all the way to Eterna.

Oh, and I completely forgot about my pokemon. I guess I'll bring them for a ride, seeing as to how clingy they are, I'm sure they'd like to tag along.

Once they were all awake, I briefed them on my intentions.

"That's going to be a long trip. At least a week." Crescent noted.

"More like two weeks." Solareon corrected.

"Anyways, I'd still go with you!" Sparky cheerfully replied.

"As I!" The others chimed in unison.

"Well, we better get going soon!" I cried, smiling at my pokemon's willingness.

It didn't take long for us to get ready. After all, we were pokemon, so we needn't bring suitcases filled with clothes. With a few poffins, an exp. share and some fresh water, we said a temporary bye bye to Pastoria city and my lab as we left for Eterna. This journey was going to be a long one, but I sincerely hoped it would be worth it.

 **I'm to lazy to write a witty author note so I'll just jump write into it. Obviously, they are going on a journey, and nobody's going to just ignore a group of** **eeveelutions followed by a shiny eevee wandering the streets, are they? I want you readers to choose which female character will capture Phil. Be creative, if you want you can even do an OC submission. Just tell me her features, and the first to do so will get to have her in the story. If nobody suggests someone, I'll just go with Cynthia lol. By the way, it has to be a female just because I might have some spicy shit planned with them. We'll see.**

 **Also, thoughts on more lemons? I have been building up relationships with the eeveelutions, aye or nay to getting frisky?**

 **Until next time! Peace out.**


	5. The pokemon mansion

**Contains lemon. If you wish to skip I will put what you missed out on next chap, so feel free to do so :)**

* * *

"Geh...fucking swampy shit…" I complained, pulling my feet out of the thick muddy dirt. Route 212 was pouring buckets and making our lives miserable. Neptune seemed to be enjoying the rain, but the others, especially Blaze, looked pissed. "We're almost there…" I reassured as Blaze stomped her feet angrily. "Of course, it just has to rain the day we embark on a trip." She cried.

"I know, but it's better than nothing I guess. At least all the trainers are indoors, so we don't have to get hassled by them."

"Yeah…" She replied.

"Do you all want to shelter under those trees and have a quick bite to eat?" I suggested as we approached a thicket in the woods. After the others agreed, we sat down there and Crescent, who was holding the food, dished out poffins for us all. Whilst eating, I started to pick up a scent that wasn't from the poffins. It smelt like something musty and as the others started sniffing the air, I realized it was a pokemon.

"Hey!" I heard a voice cry. A floatzel stood there, smiling happily as it waved a paw at us. I sighed, glad to know that it wasn't out to attack. Or rape me.

"Hi." I replied sheepishly.

"You're certainly a rare sighting." She added, observing my silver fur.

"I guess…"

"You passing through?"

"Yeah, me and my...friends are heading to Eterna City."

"Wow, that's far." She turned to Blaze, who was coughing up water angrily. "You want to know a shortcut?" The floatzel asked.

"As long as it's dry." Blaze replied, as the floatzel smiled.

"I'll take you behind the woods, there's a dry path that cuts through the marsh. I was heading to the trophy garden, so I was going that way in the first place. Thought it'd be nice to meet a shiny, even better to help one." She replied, smiling.

"Thanks, fucking hate this mud." Blaze responded.

"Yeah, thank you...uh…"

"My name's Tails." the floatzel answered.

"Okay, thanks Tails."

We eventually got up, having finished our meal and followed behind Tails as she led us through the forest. Neptune had engaged in a conversation with her and the two connected like magnets. I assumed they were talking about watery stuff but they chatted as if long lost friends. After what seemed like an hour, Tails finally stopped.

"Well, all you guys need to do is cross that gate and you'll be in hearthrome city. I do suggest you try and be more conservative or you'll have the whole city trying to catch you."

"Yeah…there's nothing much I can do though."

"Well, I can take you to the pokemon mansion, from there we can hopefully find something of use. It's owned by Mr. Backlot, he'll be happy to help any pokemon, especially a rare shiny."

I looked at my eeveelutions, the shrugged. "Well, I could try my luck, I guess."

"Oh, Neptune, I can show you my fellow water types, if you want to see them." Tails added. Neptune smiled, walking up to her. "That'd be great!"

Tails, Neptune and I headed for the pokemon mansion while the others searched for berries. When we were finally there, Tails then told us to wait as she walked up to the door. I saw an elderly man, who I assumed was Mr. Backlot, smiling and talking with Tails. Finally, she signalled us to come out, so I coyly trotted up as Mr. Backlot looked on in surprise. "My goodness, a shiny eevee!" He cried, observing me. "And a vaporeon, wow!"  
I raise a paw in greeting, with a "hello!" but all he heard was "eevee!"  
"You're so cute, you know! If I was a trainer, I'd catch you immediately!" He cried as I growled in annoyance. "I don't want to be caught..." I muttered.  
"Oh, sorry, I guess you don't want to be caught, huh? Well, why'd you come here then?"  
It took Mr. Backlot a moment before he realised. "Oh, did you come here to try and hide your shininess? What a shame, but I guess it can't be helped. I've got some dye if you need somewhere in the mansion. Currently, nobody's around and I'm going on a stroll, so feel free to have the house to yourself." He offered generously as I bowed with an "eev!" that meant "thanks!"

After stepping inside, I was immediately baffled by the luxurious infrastructure. The entire place was decorated, fancy and basically screamed "rich!". I headed up some stairs as Neptune and Tails followed. "Dye would most likely be in the bathroom, and the bathrooms are next to bedrooms, and the bedrooms are upstairs..." I muttered. Sure enough, a gigantic bed was right next to a gigantic bathroom. As we entered, I couldn't help but gawk at the interior. Tails grinned at me and Neptune's shocked looks.  
"Holy fuck - the bathroom's bigger than my house!" I cried, as Tails laughed. "You have a house?"  
"Oh, um, long story, but yes. Anyways, I gotta find this dye." I replied. Advancing forward. I pried open the majestic silver drawer. In it there was a hair dryer, lipstick and toothpaste. I groaned and tried the next drawer, in this one there was brushes, shaving blades and accessories.

I then pried open the next drawer. To my surprise, there was a miniature set of berries with a light over them. "How cool, he grows berries in a drawer!" I thought. As I looked over the berries, I noticed the Oran berry and winced, subconsciously rubbing my tail. Neptune couldn't help but notice and frowned slightly. "You like Oran berries?" She asked. I nodded; they did mask my scent after all.  
"Who fed you them?"  
I gulped, realising I was about to dig myself into a big hole. Never mind, she wouldn't possibly be able to link that with Thunder...just play it cool. Arceus dammit, why am I sweating? She's not going to know...  
"Sparky gave me a piece."  
"When?"  
"Uhh...yesterday?"  
"Hmph."  
I momentarily fist pumped, knowing that she had ended the conversation and didn't put two and two together. Still, that was close, I really need a better excuse than th-  
Suddenly, Neptune pounced at me and grabbed my tail. She didn't do anything but grasped it.  
"Wh-whoa! What are you doing? Don't hurt me - Neptune, what the hell?"  
"Don't hurt me? How do you know that your tail will hurt?"  
"I...uh, tripped on it."  
"Tripped? On your tail?"  
"Y...yeah, I twisted it, sure was hella pain-"  
"Cut the shit, Phil." She growled, approaching me menacingly as I whimpered. I had never seen Neptune like this.  
"You rubbed your tail when you saw the Oran berry. You also know that your tail is super sensitive, which is surprising since you only became a pokemon two days ago. So, what do tail pulling and Oran berries have in common?" She questioned. I whimpered as she approached me more. "I...don't...know..." I whined.  
"I'll tell you - we all know that Oran berries are good at hiding scent. So, someone pulled your tail, and you hid their scent. Did you mate with someone? Tell me!" She cried, as I finally broke.  
"She forced me! I couldn't move and she made me her mate..."  
"Who?"  
"The Luxray..."  
"Oh, that fucking bitch..." Neptune growled, but now dropped her angry glare. "I'm sorry I was mad. I assumed you wanted to mate with her. Anyways, you taught me that an aggressive attitude is good for interrogation." She replied, now with a playful grin. "I regret teaching that...fucking hell, I thought you were about to bite off my face." I replied, scratching the back of my head.  
"Or a certain part of you." Someone else added.  
"W-what?" Neptune responded, turning to face Tails, who was smirking.  
"You got really jealous, eh?" She added, as Neptune blushed.  
"Actually, yeah! Why did it matter who I mated with anyways?" I questioned, as Neptune blushed deeper.  
"I...uh...just...wanted...uhhhhhhh..." She stammered. I shot Tails a look, as she smirked again.  
"You wanted to be his first?"  
"Yes! I mean - wait - no! Ugh, what the fuck!" Neptune cried, stamping her feet in frustration.  
"Wait, what?" I asked, taking some time to process what was even going on.  
"Don't you just want him to thrust deep into you, as you'd call out his name..."  
"What the fuck?" I asked, but she put up a paw to shush me as Neptune groaned and tried to ignore her.  
"Oh, how you'd wish to make love all night..."  
I looked at Tails in confusion, but let her finish.  
"You'd ride him and ride him until-"  
"Shut the FUCK up!" Neptune screamed. Tails quickly walked over and sniffed the air before bluntly saying, "Heh, you're aroused."  
Neptune blushed intently and whined, curling up into a ball of shame as I realised what was happening. "Oh - so she wants to mate with me?" I finally stated as Neptune on the floor whimpered and tensed up. "Wait - that's why she got jealous? And aroused?"  
My words were like a dagger to Neptune as she finally burst out into a ball of tears. "I'm sorry! I just..I admired you...and...and now that you're a pokemon...I...I...fell...for...you..." She bawled. Even though I was still in a state of shock, instinct took over and I leaned down next to her and tried to comfort her. Since I wasn't fully thinking, I let my subconscious mind take over as I unintentionally did what I assumed would comfort her.

I kissed her.

Our lips locked as I connected with her lovingly. After seeing the surprise on her face, I snapped back to reality and quickly retracted. "Oh my Arceus, I'm so sorry abo-"  
I was cut off as she returned the kiss with fiery passion. Her tongue entered mine and danced around, exploring my mouth and licking my cheeks affectionately. I was a little surprised but I dove into the kiss and held her there. Finally, oxygen took over and we disconnected, leaving a strand of saliva and a beaming Neptune in our wake.

"Hehe...you taste good..." She told me with a coy grin as I blushed. She then kissed my neck as I blushed more and more until she was at my stomach.  
"W-wait... do you really want to... y'know..." I asked nervously.

 **-Lemony lemon-**  
"Phil, I've been waiting for this." She replied as she started licking my lower stomach and pushing my onto the bed. Tails was watching with a grin from a distance as Neptune battel at my growing erection, sending shivers down my spine. Neptune cast me a sly grin as she suddenly pressed her wet lips against my rock hard member. I groaned in bliss as her moist, humid mouth engulfed my shaft completely. Slowly, she bobbed her head up and down, sending spasms of pleasure through my body. I moaned and started thrusting into her mouth. It felt so damn good, especially as she ran her tongue over the tip, like a warm, loose vagina. As she deep throated my every inch, I felt my sheath hit the back of her throat, which earned more grunts and subconscious thrusts from me. Finally, as she kept running her tongue over my sensitive member, sucking it and making a vaccuum, I quickly moaned, "I'm cumming!"  
As Neptune sped her head movements incredibly fast, I grunted and shivered all over as I uncontrollably buckled my hips and released my seed into her damp mouth. She gulped it all down before gasping for air, giggling slightly. "I love that taste..."  
She slowly mounted me, aligning her dripping wet slit over my rock hard erection.

"W-wait…" I asked coyly. Though I did fuck a Luxray, I was still a little nervous, especially as this was my first time with one of my own pokemon.

Neptune just kissed me in response, engulfing my member with her soaking pussy as she yelped and I groaned. It felt so good having her warm, moist and textured inside milk and massage my penis sensationally. She picked herself up and lowered herself onto me again as I moaned in absolute pleasure. All of my hesitation was washed away as I pushed myself into her, eventually developing a rhythm with her crying out in bliss. "Yes! I want more of you inside of me, I _need_ more of you!" She screamed as her tongue hung out like she was a puppy after a run. Every movement we made sent shivers of ecstasy through our bodies, as I slid in and out of her wet clit. Her pumping and bouncing sped up until I found myself on the edge of climaxing. She too, was crying and moaning, and finally my entire frame shook as I was completely overpowered by our movements, shooting my seed deep into her as her vagina squeezed my member, her liquids pouring down as well.  
"Yeaaaaah..." I groaned, panting from my ejaculation. Neptune grinned and licked my lips. "Better than the Luxray?"  
"Definitely." I responded, licking her cheeks before she rolled to the side, exhausted and passed out.  
As I was about to get up, Tails quickly jumped atop me. "Damn, you all got me horny as fuck!" She cried, positioning herself. I was too exhausted to say no, or care, so I slowly watched as Tail's tight opening impaled my cock as she moaned. Her insides were so wet and lubricated, more than Neptune's textury walls that I slipped into her easily. "Yes, that's it! I want you to go faster, hurry up!" She ordered, bouncing on me as I tried to match her with my thrusts. I was already tired and with the immense pleasure, squeezing of her sloppy, damp walls I was easily starting to get driven over my edge. "Yaaaaah!" She cried, suddenly tightening her muscles and letting her juices flow over my member. Her vaginal clamping felt too good and with a yell, I buckled my hips, thrusting deep into Tails as my cock shook and emptied my remaining semen into her womb as she screamed in ecstasy. "Fucccckkkk!" She cried.

 **-End of lemon-**  
Finally, I was left panting and exhausted and rolled over, satisfied with the two girls that I had just mated with. I walked over to the shower, which was also huge and turned the dial with my paws, rinsing off their scent and cleaning up. I then opened the final drawer, luckily for me a bottle of brown hair dye was right there. I grabbed it and woke up Neptune.

"Hey, do you mind applying this on my fur?" I asked as she grinned seductively. She slowly spread it across my silver fur, making sure to rub her paws across every inch, especially my nether regions. As she started to rub my crotch again, i pushed her hand slightly.

"Wait, I'm tired." I told her as she pouted.

"Then, promise me I get to mate with you another time."

"Uh, fine."

Eventually, she finished dying my fur. However, she looked disconcerted. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Well, you look like a... really dark eevee. Your fur was silver, not white, so it didn't make a pure brown."

"Fucking...great." I moaned, looking at my paws.

"I guess from a distance, nobody would care." She tried to encourage. I sighed, hoping nobody would notice.

After Neptune showered, we left the mansion, with Tails staying behind. It didn't take long for us to find the others. "Arceus, I didn't recognise you for a second!" Solareon exclaimed.

"So, did my masquerade work?"

"We could still smell your scent." Ivy responded.

"Oh, we found a ton of berries. Here you go!" Blaze replied as she set forth a bucket filled with all sorts of berries. "Whoa, that's enough for two trips!" I exclaimed, looking at it.

"The more the merrier!" Sparky responded as I nodded in agreement.

"So, where to next?" Crystal asked. I pointed my paw at the gate to the huge city of hearthome, which was only a few steps away.

"How are we going to hide?" Crescent asked as I shrugged.

"I guess we can try and stay between the trees." I suggested, as the others agreed. It wasn't like we had a choice anyways. We sneakily crept up to the city, taking in the beautifully constructed round buildings and glimpsing the contest stadium.

"Alright... From here, we turn left. I think." I directed as we turned directions. Sadly, there was a wide clearance of trees which meant we'd have to book it. "I don't think it would matter too much, right?" I asked.

"Well, we should be fine." Blaze responded.

"Guess we go one by one?"

"Eh, sure."

First, Blaze went, then Neptune, and Sparky until they had all successfully made it. Finally it was my turn, and I quickly galloped across, feeling the breeze rush into my face as I enjoyed the breeze. I was too busy enjoying my sprint that l ran straight into a tree. "Gaah!" I cried as I fell over, rubbing my head. Suddenly, something cold spilled over me. It was water, and it drenched my fur. "What the fuck..." I complained as my fur was drenched. Wait, why'd a tree have water?

"Ohh, hello there!"

Oh, fuck me. That wasn't a tree but a person.

Okay, I'm sorry with the late update. I wasn't satisfied with the lemon, so I re-wrote it thrice. Fun fact: I'm a virgin (well, that is if you don't count being fucking mauled and coercion.) so I might have trouble with that stuff. Sadly, only time can fix this, so I hope you understand. Anyways, about the reviews. I got an OC request, so I know who I will be putting. Sadly, it isn't Lillie but I will still involve her in some way. The OC's name is Sarina, and was suggested by Loremaster98. I don't know if I should have pokemon x human relationships, but I will see. Anyways, next chapter is a lot of fun :)


	6. A new trainer

**Hey, thanks for the reviews guys! I thought I'd clarify who the characters were, because someone didn't know. I tried to name them all by their elements as to make the names memorable, so if you ever forget you can just connect two and two together.**

 **Blaze - Flareon**

 **Neptune - Vaporeon**

 **Sparky - Jolteon**

 **Crescent - Umbreon**

 **Solareon - Espeon**

 **Crystal - Glaceon**

 **Ivy - Leafeon**

 **Candy - Sylveon**

 **I also decided that every even chapter will have lemons, and since this is chapter six, there will be a lemon. For those who skipped chapter five, basically he and Neptune got dirty, they made it to hearthome and he ran into a trainer.**

 **By the way, I was on an airplane so sorry for the lack of updates.**

"Oh, hello there!" The person exclaimed. It was a girl, about eighteen, with beautifully contrasting green and blue hair. She sported a friendly grin and held a water bottle which was the source of me getting soaked. Her clothes told me that she was a trainer, and that she had nice curves. If I wasn't in this predicament I'd say she's hot, but all I was focusing on was getting the fuck out of here.

"Sorry about that! Are you okay?" She asked, bending down to my eye level. I couldn't help but notice her cleavage and blushed slightly.

"I'm fine.." I responded, forgetting that she couldn't understand me.

"Did I get you all wet? I'm sorry about that." She replied, touching my damp fur. I jumped back at her touch, which surprised her slightly.

"Sorry, just that I never got to see an eevee in Sinnoh, yet alone pet one." She replied. I just faked a grin and started walking off.

"Hey, uh, there's something on your back." She suddenly observed.

"Something silver."

Oh, fuck me.

I just ignored her and started to pick up my pace, but she did too. "H-hey, eevee, I think you might have an infection or something… there's streaks of silver on your fur… let me take you to a pokecentre, wait up!" She cried, her voice full of concern as I broke out into a sprint. Damn dye wasn't waterproof. Luckily for me, I made it to the log where the eeveelutions were gathered.

"Phil, What took you so long?" Candy asked as I pointed a paw at the trainer behind me. With a snarl, my eeveelutions advanced forward, surrounding the trainer.

"Wait! I'm not trying to hurt you, your eevee friend has a growth on his back… something silver…" She pleaded as I scratched the remaining dye off.

"It spread through his body, what is that?" She asked, now confused.

"Why is its fur silver? It looks like a shiny…"

I rolled my eyes and called the girls to leave her. "Guys, I doubt she is a threat, let's go."

"Fine." They replied in unison as they slowly backed away from the trainer, as the trainer suddenly put two and two together.

"Wait - you're a shiny? Arceus...an actual shiny!" She squealed, reaching for her poketch, which I assumed had a camera. I tried to ignore her as she lingered behind. Finally, Crescent got pissed off. "Leave us alone!" She growled angrily, surprising the trainer.

"You don't want me to follow?" She asked.

"Obviously fucking not!" Solareon exclaimed.

"Hehe… Too bad I can't understand you!" She exclaimed, which just angered them further. Solareon shoved her back with psychic, hitting her against a tree.

"Hey! Don't hurt her!" I cried, as the trainer groggily got up. She suddenly threw out a pokeball, which revealed a Charizard.

Things were gonna get fucking messy.

"Guys, I don't think we should-"

"Charizard, use ember!" She cried, now filled with determination. "That eevee's a one in 1784 chance!"

The Charizard obliged, opening its mouth and shooting a beam of fire at Ivy. However, Blaze stepped in, taking the not very effective hit for her. "Fucking bitch!" She roared, shooting sparks at the Charizard.

"You know, I do what my trainer asks. Sorry about this in advance." It said, revealing itself to be feminine. Suddenly she turned to Crystal and shot a fireball at her. "Move!" I yelled, pushing her aside and taking the hit. I screamed in pain as I felt the heat char my skin. I rolled onto the floor, writhing in pain. Neptune quickly bubble beamed the flames out, leaving me clutching my arm in agony. "Oh shit, Phil! Why did you do that? Are you okay?" Crystal cried, rushing to my side. Eventually, my eeveelutions turned to the charizard, full of hate. God damn, remind me to never mess with them. They literally looked like they were about to slaughter the poor charizard, and they were about to try to.

"FUCKING DIE!"

"ASHOLE!"

"BITCH!"

All sorts of insults were thrown at the charizard as eight different attacks were charged and released upon her. She didn't stand a chance, and once the smoke cleared, the charizard was out cold.

"Whoa… you guys are strong!" The trainer observed. She then turned to me. "I have a different idea, though."

Still lying on the floor clutching my burned wounds, I was unable to dodge as a pokeball was thrown against my back. It hit me and ricochet, before the world around me was warped and I was suddenly pulled into a small spherical room. Was I about to be captured? I can't let that happen. Quickly, I broke out into a sprint, slamming my body weight into the wall. It fucking hurt; my sides were stinging from the burn, my head was throbbing; I just wanted to pass out. As I made contact, a cry emitted my mouth, sending sparks of pain through my body. The room that I was in started shaking, though. Remembering how I remembered other people catch pokemon, I knew that I had three chances before I was free… or captured.

Again, I mustered up my strength, slamming into the wall. I didn't make much of a dent this time, only hurting myself some more. I tried again and ended up almost knocked out. I couldn't even get up the final try. I just flung myself at it, which accomplished fuck all. Finally, the room I was in stabilized, making the dreaded click sound that meant the capture was a success.

"FUCK!"

Not knowing what to do, I childishly broke out into a fit of tears from frustration, mouthing off at the trainer and slamming into the wall again and again until I was too weak to get up, being dragged into the abyss as I lost conciousness.

I woke up to the rank smell of grass, a starly chirping and fur against my back. "Nngghh…" I grumbled, opening my eyes to see that I was back outside of my pokeball with my eeveelutions curled up around me.

"Hey… guys, what happened?"

"Hi, Phil! Are you feeling better?" Solareon yipped.

"Yeah, but what happened with that trainer?"

"She ran away." Crescent simply replied.

"She just ran away?"

"Well, she ran away after we started mauling her." Sparky corrected.

"Whoa, that's pretty brutal. Did you guys kill her?"

"Would have if she didn't run away. She even tried to grab you while escaping."

Candy replied.

"Damn, I mean, I can't really blame her for wanting a shiny...that's a little extra, y'know. Seriously, don't kill anyone." I told them, with a serious face, suddenly feeling a little pity for her.

"She's still alive. We barely did anything but show our fangs and start chasing her. It was actually pretty funny, she was so scared." Ivy responded with a grin.

"Good. Sheesh, I thought you all unhinged her limbs or something… Anyways, what should I do with my pokeball?"

"Uh, I guess you can keep it so that no other trainer would be able to catch you, and whenever you need a lift from us, we can carry it while you're inside." Blaze responded. I furrowed my brow. "I'd rather just walk, but if you guys want to keep it, go ahead."

"Now, shall we head for our next destination?" I asked, changing my tone at the second response. However, in response all I got was a yawn.

"Can I rest for a bit?" Crystal asked.

"Sure, I was just sleeping so I'll pass but I know you all must be tired, but where do you wanna sleep?"

"Just here is nice!" Sparky replied enthusiastically. They then all found a bunch of grass, tossed it around until we had a grass mat. I watched as they all fell asleep soundly, smiling to myself as they snored cutely. With a sigh, I started contemplating what I would do about team galactic. Since I was getting closer, I actually had to start planning and not just barge into the building. Maybe… this will be a risk, but I'll see if this works.

I took a look at my shiny fur, actually thanking myself for having it. This will be a risk, because I'd either be screwed or lucky as fuck. Hopefully, they wouldn't remember that I was a shiny eevee… Hopefully, only the other building knew about this experiment. If they don't recognize me, then there's no way they would resist a shiny eevee. Then, I'd be in! Just get captured by a grunt or something, let him take me to work, and bam. But from there, what do I do? Will I just confront the workers or something? I know that it isn't the hq, nor is it the official building, so I have to find ties with the other one. Or maybe two. Or three, who the fuck knows?

Well, like I previously thought about, steal the DNS info. All I need is access to their modem and I'd have everything. Maybe I should just wait outside and connect to it with my device. Once I connect to it, hacking into their router would be a piece of cake.

"It's settled!" I cried, knowing exactly what to do. Just hang around, let a grunt capture me, escale when he's inside, find the modem and hack into it. Great! Now, all I needed to do is get there. However, my stomach started grumbling, signalling me to find a bite to eat. I turned back and headed to the colourful fluffballs that were sleeping.

"Where'd they put the food…"

I suddenly smelt something sweet, though it didn't smell like berries. I decided to fuck it and follow my nose, heading in the direction of the potentially delicious treat. Finally, as the scent grew stronger, I found myself in front of a tree. A yellow tree, with honey all over its bark.

"Guess it can't hurt to try…" I thought, walking over and swiping a handful with my paw and giving it a lick. Damn, since when did honey taste this good? I quickly licked up all the honey on my paw and swiped the bark for more. Soon I was trying to scrape off as much as I could get and slurp it down. I was too busy enjoying myself that I didn't notice the footsteps behind me.

"Hehe… you sure like that honey!" A voice cooed, startling me slightly. I turned around to see none other than the trainer who tried to catch me. I growled at her angrily, putting on my best fighting stance. Though I was only level twelve, I wasn't going down without a fight.

"Aww, don't be angry. I'm not going to fight you, but I really wanted to have a shi eevee with me. Will you please come with me?" She asked, crouching down to my eye level. "Tough luck." I growled, baring my fangs. She sighed.

"I'd give you plenty of honey."

I laughed. She seriously wants to inveigle me with food?

"You can bring your friends along." She added, trying to bargain with me. I shook my fluffy mane and stomped my forepaw defiantly.

"I'll give you all the food you want, I'll let you run around, I'll let you do anything. You'll have a shelter and it will be better than a jungle."

Again I shook my head as she sighed in defeat.

"Come on, don't be like that, Vee!" She replied sulkily as I growled. "Can you not fucking call me Vee?"

"Alright then, what do you want?" She asked. "I can't understand you, but I promise anything you want will be yours, if you come with me."

"I want to fucking kill team galactic, that's all." I mumbled. She sighed, as all she heard was "Eevee eev vee vee."

"I'm just going to guess, because I don't know what you're saying." She replied as I shrugged. If she could infer what I wanted, then she's smart as hell, so I'd actually consider going with her.

"Now… what would a male, shiny eevee want…" She asked. I looked at her, hoping she would come up with what I wanted.

"I think I might know…" She replied, suddenly grinning and approaching me. I didn't know what she had planned but I quickly started backing away.

"Hehe… Mr. Vee, I'm no expert but when you have eight female friends surrounding you, I'm sure you mate with them plenty."

"What?" I asked, appalled at her response.

"Look at your face. It is a dead giveaway, eh? You dirty little boy…" She replied, somewhat seductively. I didn't like where this was going, and kept backing up until I crashed into a bush and got tangled up in vines. "Fuck!" I groaned. "Can you help me?" I called out, hoping the trainer was there. She giggled at my dillema.

"Stuck, are you?" She asked as I rolled my eyes. "No shit." I responded sarcastically. She came up and removed a few vines around my hindquarters, but left the ones around my paws, rendering me immobile.

"Uh, you gonna free me or what?" I asked with annoyance. "Don't expect me to go with you if you just leave me tied up here." I added, though I knew she couldn't understand. She just gave a giggle and approached me eye level. "I'm sure you must be fun in bed. You have had practice, you naughty boy." She told me, not hiding her seductive tone and dark glint in her eye.

"Well, only with one…" I admitted, thinking about Neptune. The trainer giggled and started petting my head as I growled angrily.

"You know, you're the only pokemon to shy away from me. I guess you have been hunted, so you try and hide." She observed.

"I'm not a fucking pet, that's why!" I replied, baring my fangs, but I still couldn't move. She ignored me and started to rub my mane. Though I didn't like being treated like a dog, I found it satisfying having my mane rubbed. She giggled slightly, rubbing my ears and tickling my neck. "Enjoying yourself, are you?" She asked, starting to move her hands down to my stomach. Without warning, she used both hands to vigorously rub my stomach. "Ahaah, wait - that fucking tickles - geh!" I complained, twitching and fighting the vines that restrained me. She giggled along with my cries, but finally stopped and moved her hands down. By now I was quite exhausted from my muscles spasming, I was panting and didn't notice where she was touching, until she reached right above my crotch.

"H-hey, watch where you're go-"

 **-roses are red, i'm not in yemen. Guess what bitch, it's time for a lemon :)-**

I was cut off as her hand latched onto my member, and gave a cry of "Vee!" as she grinned, still with the dark glint in her eye.

"How many girls have you pleased with this thing, hmm?" She asked seductively. As her warm hand remained grasping my penis, I couldn't help but start to get an erection. You know, I'd have no problem getting laid by a human because I am a human. Or at least, I once was. Yet I'm surprised she would want to grab an eevee's dick out of the blue.

"Ee...veee…" I whined, blushing as I felt my erection grow. She looked at it, taking in all of my details as she gasped. "Arceus damn, that must be at least 30 centimeters!" With her hand still wrapped around it, she slowly pumped her hand up and down, sending shivers down my spine. She started to grab it with both hands and tease my member, rubbing the tip and milking it thoroughly as I continued moaning. "Mmm, damn your cock looks delicious…" she crooned, leaning forward and giving it a lick as it throbbed with ecstasy. She then wasted no time to take my entire length into her mouth, absorbing it in her hot, wet cheeks as I bucked my hips, moaning and whining as she sucked my meat like it was a lollipop. "Wait… I'm going to…" I didn't get to finish my sentence as she deepthroated my junk, pushing me over the edge as I grunted and released my seed down her throat.

She grinned lustfully and lapped up all my cum enthusiastically before retracting from my cock with a pop sound. I still stood there, unsure of what to think. For one, getting deepthroated by a hot girl was not a con. Yet, I was also a pokemon, so I found it a little weird… I was brought out of my train of thought as I realized she had stripped naked, exposing her bare skin, perky tits and completely wet pussy. She chuckled as she saw me looking her body over. "Like what you see, hmm?" She asked teasingly. Slowly, she advanced forward, aligning her vagina with my rod before slowly lowering herself onto me. It sure felt good - not furry like a pokemon, but damn, she was tight as hell. With a moan, she begun to lift herself up and drop onto me repeatedly. I started matching her bounces with my own thrusts, earning more moans from her and pleasure likewise. Soon, her muscles clenched down on my member, squeezing me tightly as she came all over with a scream. I was still going, however, and kept thrusting into her though she lay limp, moaning with every movement. It didn't take long for me to make it over the edge as I felt myself nearing an orgasm. She noticed my cock throbbing too, and quickly pulled out my dick and instead put it in her mouth, letting me explode down her throat a second time. After waiting for her to gulp down all my semen, she let go, panting, and undid the vines that restrained me.

 **-end of lemon-**

"I loove your taste…" She whispered, letting her hand droop and poketch fall off. Seeing this gave me an idea to communicate with her. I trotted over to the poketch as she put her clothes on and cleaned up. With my paw, I pressed at the buttons until I reached a messenger app. I started prodding the buttons until I got a message out.

"First, I want to head to Eterna city. If you could give me and my pack a lift, that would be great. Second, why would you want to do it with a pokemon? Not like I'm complaining though."

Once I had my message, I picked up the poketch and put it in her lap as she read it and laughed.

"Wow, that's impressive you know how to type! If you want to go to eterna, I guess I can take you, but I'd need your pack to be in pokeballs. I'll get charizard to fly there. Also, you were just so adorable, I wanted to just give you a wet, sloppy blow." She replied somewhat flirtatiously. I blushed slightly and picked up the poketch to type a new message.

"Alright, now wish me luck convincing my pack."

 **Hey guys, Akartoshi here. Sorry for the lack of updates; I have been on a plane, and once I landed I was fucking jetlagged and all I wanted to do was sleep. I will make sure to update once a week, though, so no matter what, you can tune in a week later and a new chapter will be out. Unless I mention otherwise, I'll try my best.**

 **Kerchoo!**


	7. The raid

**Yo, Shigeru Miyamoto here! Just kidding, who the fuck did you think I was lmao? Anyways, I've been tossing around a horror/yandere romance story. Basically, it's going to be like: Boy gets his starters. Starters start to go crazy. Starters slowly take over his love life. Boy finds out. Shit gets serious. Boy gets kidnapped. Lots of violent sex, reverse rape (f force m) and all that kinky shit. Would you all read it? Aye or nay? I've probably written a chapter of it by the time I update it, it's called "You're mine, I decided." so go give it some support!**

 **Anyways, I've also been helping an awesome guy called Tijhor edit his story called "She was there all along." It's a nice romance story with a Lucario, so go check it out and tell him I sent you :P**

 **Regardless, my point is that I've less time to work on WTOW, so if you see that I'm taking a break, I'm not; I'm actually doing work on the above things. You can just pm me and tell me "get your lazy ass writing" if I'm gone for too long.**

 **This chapter will not have lemons and is mainly action packed stealthy heisting :D**

 **Enjoy the chap!**

"Wait, so you want us to get captured by that bitch?" Blaze huffed angrily, stomping her foot and coughing up a small ball of fire.

"I mean, she's not that bad and-"

"But she fucking got her charizard to burn you and she almost caught you!" Ivy cried.

"She did catch him." Crescent corrected.

"Well girls, either we spend a fortnight walking to Eterna, or we can just suck it up for a day and fly with her." I told the eeveelutions as they all quieted down, mumbling amongst each other until finally Sparky spoke up.

"He's right, I'd rather not waste time when we have a solution." She agreed, standing next to me and flashing a grin. I thanked her mentally for being the voice of reasoning as the others slowly agreed.

"So, it's settled then." I announced cheerily. Suddenly, the branch behind us cracked, revealing the trainer, smiling happily at the pack. I could tell there was tension within them, but the trainer remained warm and friendly.

"Hello! My name's Sarina. I hear you guys are migrating to Eterna city, so I thought I'd help you all out. Sorry about that little incident, I brought you all poffins to make up for it." She greeted, handing out a variety of flavours of poffins as my pokemon unsurely took it one by one. Sparky took one look at the trainer, then squinted her eyes and shot me the most inculpating look ever, as if she knew what I did with her an hour ago. It didn't help that my ears uncontrollably drooped, worsening Sparky's incriminating glance. Luckily, Sarina gave her a poffin, breaking her stare and instead she nibbled the food cutely.

"Alright, I hope you guys won't mind but I got you pokeballs, because if you want Charizard to fly, you have to be inside." She explained, showing us some pokeballs. I shrugged, but then a thought came to mind. I tapped my wrist (or the place where I would have had one) which we decided was code word for 'poketch!' She then handed me the watch and I typed out a new message.

"Charizard can fly?"

"Yeah, she's training to be a ride pager for Alola, so I guess I can test her skills out by flying you to Eterna. One day, if you'd like, I can take you guys to Alola." She explained as I nodded. I then turned to my eeveelutions. "Alright guys, looks like we have to get in the pokeball now."

One by one, Sarina tapped my pokemon with different pokeballs, finally tapping me last as I was warped inside the familiar room. When inside a pokeball, it was like you existed, yet didn't. All you could see was the the outside, but could still feel the inside. Before I was captured, I could even see the inside, which contained nothing but a bland black wall. I guess it turned invisible now, allowing me to see from the perspective of Sarina. She let out Charizard, slung her bag over her shoulder and mounted the charizard, taking off at an astounding speed.

The view or Sinnoh from a cruising altitude was amazing. One the left: Crowded forests, bustling cities and the snowy city of Snowpoint to the north. Where we came from, the right, lied marshes, swamps, lakes and savannah like forestry. To the bottom, the beach that separates the island from anywhere else. Cutting through the middle was the ever so tall Mt. Coronet, slicing through the island and separating east from west. We soon dived down, approaching the at first miniature lush city, until we finally touched down.

"Well, we're finally here!" She exclaimed, throwing out my pokeball and handing me the poketch. I slammed my paws into the letters, typing out my message.

"Am going 2 do stuff. U can let my friends out."

She read it and let the other pokemon lose. "What'cha doing, anyways?"

"Collecting berries." I wrote, as she shrugged.

"Well, I'll leave you and your mates to it."

I pretended to ignore her usage of 'mate' and waited for her to leave. Finally, when she was gone, I spoke.

"Alright, here's the plan. I just need to go in there, find their modem, attach this-" I showed them a small clamp device that I had hidden in my fur. "-to it, and wait a minute until I have all their recently visited IP's. Then, I'll look em up when I'm back home."

"Pretty risky, nobody's going to just ignore a shiny eevee walking in." Crystal commented.

"Yup, that's why I've got Solareon. She can use her psychic powers to detect others around me, tell me when the coast is clear and communicate with me telepathically." I explained.

"As for us?" Blaze questioned.

"I'll need you all for standby, just in case I need any distractions, which I probably will."

"Alright… good luck, I guess." Neptune replied with a shrug.

"Yeah, I'm going to need it." I agreed, approaching the galactic building. "Okay, now, Solareon, can you use your psychic to try and detect a way I can enter into the building secretly?"

"Sure thing!" She replied, closing her eyes as if meditating. We all sat there, eagerly waiting for her response. Her tail twitched and eyebrows flinched, until she slowly opened her eyes again.

"That way. Ventilation." She directed, pointing a paw towards the back of the building. "I sense a lot of energy in the basement, so I assume that's where the servers are hosted."

"Okay, let's go."

We crept around to the back of the building, until we were met with two gigantic fans. "Behind them is a vent that will take you straight to the servers. There are people in there, and we need to disable this fan anyways." Solareon explained as I nodded.

"Crystal, can I borrow your ice beam?" I asked.

"Right away!" Crystal opened her mouth, shooting a beam that froze the first fan, preventing it from spinning. Once it was done, Crescent used bite on the grate, revealing a vent behind the now inactive fan.

"There's your entrance." Solareon said.

"Alright. I'm going in." I slowly stepped up to the vent, hesitating slightly.

"Phil?"

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

"I will be." With that, I went into the vent, slowly crawling through the small tunnel as it creaked with my movement. I gradually started hearing a voice, at first it was soft but it crescendoed until I realised it was Solareon talking inside my head.

"...hear me? Hey, Phil. You can here me right? Of course you can, I'm dumb. Now, keep going down until you come to an intersection. Make a left. From there, push open the second vent door."

I did as instructed, turning left and pushing at a vent.

"NO!"

I flinched, hearing her yell. "The other one!"

I turned around, facepalming and noticing the vent on my right and slowly opened it ajar.

"Okay, you see all these people? We gotta get them all out. Be creative, you have eight elements to aid you."

Looking around the room, around six galactic grunts were sitting, chatting or relaxing. The whole room was that of a normal server room; lots of exposed wires, fans and ventilation to cool it and lots of CPUs and circuit boards.

'How would I get them out?' I thought, trying to direct my question to Solareon. To my surprise, she actually understood. "Look around. I can't really see clearly, even with my energy."

With a sigh, I scanned the room for something useful. I soon got an idea.

'I'll get Ivy to put leaves in the biggest fan, then Sparky to short circuit the wire, causing all cooling to turn off, and finally get Blaze to burn that guy's newspaper. They'll evacuate, hopefully for at least five minutes before the fire department comes, which should be plenty enough time for me.'

"Neato! I'll tell them."

"...Alright, they're coming in the vent." She added, as I heard footsteps.

"Hey!" I whispered. "You see that fan, Ivy?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to jam it with a vine or something. Make it look convincing: It doesn't really have to break it because that's what Sparky will do. Just make it look good enough so they don't think it's an intruder."

"Got it."

Ivy slowly advanced forward, getting a nice angle for a shot. She took a deep breath and out from her back protruded two vines, which whipped at the fan and slowed it down, loud enough to make an audible clanking.

"Excellent! Now, Sparky, quick! Zap that box right there, it will short circuit."

Sparky swapped positions with Ivy, focusing on the circuit board and releasing a quick but powerful flash of electricity. Immediately, the fans turned off and the lights flickered. The grunts that were uncaring with the clanking now paid full attention, slowly getting up with confused looks.

"Now, Blaze, set fire to the fan!"

Blaze did as instructed, shooting a small fireball at the fan. It immediately caught fire, at first only a mere flicker but it soon sprouted into a rather big flare. The fire alarm went off and the grunts quickly left the room, calling out to each other and yelling.

"Awesome work! Now, my turn." I cried, lowering myself into the now deserted room. I quickly galloped across the room, surveying the CPU and circuit boards, looking for the modem. "Sheesh, where is it?" I muttered.

'Phil! It's dangerous! The fire burned the vines, and it's spreading. I'll send in Neptune to c-'

'Don't!' I thought. 'If you do, they will know that someone came inside!'

'Phil, you could get burned!'

'I order you to not send anyone.'

After receiving no reply, I resumed scanning for the modem, but also quickly stealing a glance behind my mane to see the raging flames engulfing whatever it could eat. Regardless, I resumed what I was doing with a hint of nervousness. Luckily, after two minutes, I found what I was looking for. I sighed, clamping the device around the antenna of the router, turning it on and watching anxiously as the bar started to fill.

'Phil, it's burned the exit! We must send Neptune in!'

'DO NOT! I COMMAND!' I yelled mentally. However, the situation was dire. Like she mentioned, the fire was a giant, blocking my escape vent and destroying whatever stood in its way.

'Phil.. I'm losing you! The fire burns my brain!'

'Nevermind! Just tell me when someone comes!'

No response.

I was on my own.

I quickly looked at the clamp to see that it was 80% complete in decrypting the protection. I also estimated the fire was 60% done scorching all it could reach. It was a race of time.

I bit my lip, looking around for an exit. There were no other vents or windows, all were on the other side of the room. I could only wait as the bad filled from 84 to 100, but after fifteen seconds, it finished. I hastily snatched the clamp up and looked around. I needed to escape, but I couldn't find a place to leave. I started to panic, the flames lapping at my feet and the noxious smoke filling my lungs.

'Solareon? You there? Oh no…' I tried to call desperately to no avail. The fire was soon cornering me into the wall, combined with the sickening smell of smoke, it made me hack and wheeze. It was so powerful, I could taste the bitter sediment from it. After watching as the flames flickered dangerously close, a spark jumped onto my fur. I cried out in pain as it burned my flesh, as if a knife was stabbed in my skin. I didn't have anywhere to run or escape, so I curled up into a ball, trying my best to protect my lungs and face. Another flame danced onto my fur, causing me to scream again. It wasn't long before I was literally on fire, crying and convulsing, falling weak on the floor and coughing blood, rolling around to try and remove the fire. The pain was so paramount across my body, I literally felt like fainting from it. It also didn't help that the smoke was literally asphyxiating my lungs, leaving me struggling to breathe, or live. I couldn't even tell what was going on, all I knew was that I had caught fire again. Quickly, I rolled around to remove it, but it wasn't helping. I realised I couldn't feel my arms anymore either. The stimuli from my hands had melted. At that point, I had given into the darkness as my brain shut down, terminating my body, but not before I heard the sound of rushing water and shouts.

 **Oh shit. cliffhanger! Will he die? Okay, it doesn't take a genius to know that he isnt lmao. Anyways, I know this chapter is pretty short but I'm really sad to say that this potentially could be the last chapter for at least ten days, unless you guys really want to see more :P**

 **Reason is, I really want to write You're mine, I decided and I have trouble writing two stories at once. I think I will still continue this - I'm not just going to cut you guys off like that, but like I said, I'm going to either update this once every other week and work on YMID on the week I am not writing this, or I could just write ymid first. I tell you what: I know there are a lot of people who would be disappointed, so I'll update this story in about 10 days (that's pretty long for me) so I'm sorry but I suck at multitasking. I also need to catch up on sleep; my only time I get to write is at night because I don't want my roommates seeing me writing about Espeon sex (hint of what maybe next) so I only write at night, That's been causing me to stay up really late, so I think I might take a day or two off until I feel less shitty.**

 **So, here's my new schedule:**

 **Sleep - 3 days**

 **Work on YMID - 3 days**

 **This story - 3 days**

 **1 extra day just in case I fail to write ymid in 3 days.**

 **So I'm sorry about the wait in advance. I hope you understand. Akartoshi out!**

 **P.S you can go read ymid if you are waiting for me lol**


	8. Treatment

**Ey fatties, I'm Akartoshi! I took my ten day break from this story but then I ended up getting food poisoning from the street food in Bangladesh. (I went back for Hari Raya.) so I ended up taking some extra time off. But hey, Roti (indian bread) is damn delicious! Wanna know what else is delicious? This story!**

 **Nailed that transition. Enjoy!**

 **P.S. Big thanks to Loremaster for the thumbnail!**

Everything was so hot, burning through my sensitive skin. I could barely see anything through the effulgence that was hindering my retina from drawing any scenery. I tried my best and fought the omnipotent rays until I could finally make out objects through my blurred vision. It didn't take long before my cones flooded with chromatic colours, stepping aside to allow me to observe my surroundings. A bed, completely white, a person, by their attire a nurse and eight fluffballs with legs all stood before me. After a moment, I realized I was in a replica of a hospital, one I assumed envisioned for pokemon, which, speak of the devil, stood in front of me anxiously awaiting me to cease their fear.

"Phil! You're alive!" Ivy cried, running up to me and nuzzling my fur, where she was soon joined by the others.

"I think so too," I joked as they shot me a 'Really?' look, earning a chuckle from me, but it felt as if I had eaten really spicy food; my throat burned and stung when I tried to talk. I only managed to finish my sentence by turning it into a whisper.

"Don't speak, you're still not recovered. You know we all thought you actually died!" Crescent cried. I nodded. We all exchanged hugs, words of relief and even a few tears before someone spoke up.

"Hey, Phil. Glad to see you are okay."

My pokemon parted to reveal the source of voice; Sarina. I nodded in agreement before she spoke again.

"Though, I've got a lot of questions. I know that you were involved with that fire somehow."

I cringed momentarily thinking of a good way to explain this mess I was in, before thinking about it. It couldn't be that bad to have a human on my side who knew the full story and would hopefully assist. I tapped my wrist, waited for her to give me the pokedex and began to type out everything that happened. She then read it and I watched as she changed her facial expression multiple times.

"So… you're the famous Professor Phil?"

I nodded slightly.

"And team galactic did this all to you?"

I nodded again.

"Well… wow. I'm not sure what to say or think…" Sarina paused and trailed off into thought. "If what you say they are creating is true, I will help assist you as best I can."

I nodded and mouthed 'thank you' though I doubted she could understand. My attention was derailed and brought to Solareon as she started poking at my fur.

"You're a really, really, really stupid idiot, you know."

I just shrugged, not like I could speak anyways.

"You were going to die, had the fire department not come."

The fur on my back stood up as she mentioned that. "Th...they know…?" I grunted hoarsely.

"Well, I don't think you made it on the television because of your completely charred face, and luckily they didn't realize you were a shiny since you were so badly burned."

I sighed in relief.

"But, mentions of a pokemon in the building as it burned appeared in the news. It sparked controversy as the grunts claimed they didn't see any inside at the time. The police are after you now, they think you started the fire."

I slammed my paws angrily against the bed. Not only were the police worthless at catching the galactic grunts, who are the real criminals but they go after a random pokemon that may or may not exist.

"It's corrupt, the team galactic probably paid them to search for you."

I nodded sadly in agreement.

"Nevermind that. I'm not going to let you chase after them again!"

I opened my mouth in shock. "What?"

"We all almost lost you. Who knows what could happen if you went to the main headquarters? You're gonna die, Phil."

"But-"

"Until you get a fuck ton more stronger, that's a no from all of us."

I sat there and sulked. I didn't want to agree but what they were saying was correct. More or less I think I'd accidentally kill myself by mistake. As we were talking, Sarina interrupted.

"We all decided to take a break until you are stronger and recovered again. Since I am from Alola, I thought it'd be a nice place to rest and relax."

I tapped my wrist and typed out; "Alola? I guess it could be nice."

"It is nice, don't worry. We'll leave for Alola soon."

I nodded. From the pictures I have seen, Alola's a beautiful island nation. Suddenly, the nurse from the back walked in.

"Hello, eevee. We need to do some checkups with your body, so please come this way."

Attempting to run, jump or do anything still felt draconian on my body. "Try to lift your legs up for me?" The nurse asked as I complied. She examined my paws, which were gravely discoloured from the burn.

"You know, you are lucky to have such a helpful pack. They willingly gave their blood to you."

I nodded in agreement, they sure helped me in so many ways. I just hoped that I could help them in return one day.

"Anyways, that's all for today. You should recover in no time, you're already looking a lot better."

I nodded as a thanks and left the room. Sarina and the others greeted me, and we all headed home. Apparently, I had been flown back to Pastoria, which was good because I needed to go back and decrypt those addresses. Luckily for me, the USB didn't burn, so my effort was not in vain.

I arrived back in my lab with the other eeveelutions tailing behind.

"I really think you should rest," Candy told me. I just shook my head. "I rested for...days," I replied, almost choking on my words through the pain of speech. The others shrugged, watching as I picked up the USB and inserted it into the computer. I watched as a notepad file appeared and in it were lists of addresses that they had visited.

109.30.54.28.310, 109.30.54.28.310, 307.24.32.83.510, 109.30.54.28.310

I smiled. It was too easy. Over the last twenty four hours, they had visited 109.30.54.28.310 three times. I rolled my chair back with my paws and opened my IP tracker to find their global coordinates.

Latitude: 89.6 Longitude: -21.4

Directly after doing that, I popped open Pear maps and slammed the coordinates in. The location appeared to be a warehouse in Veilstone city, which I had heard was speculated to be their operating base.

"Bingo."

Now, all I needed to do was to get there and then terminate whatever project they were trying to accomplish. That, and to heal. As I was typing, I suddenly heard footsteps behind me.

"Phil... you still want to stop them?" Solareon asked. I nodded, still browsing for any information that could prove helpful for when I do go invade their base.

"I see. I guess I can't stop you." She added, somewhat disappointedly.

"But, I can do my best to help you. You ought to be able to fight, or at least use some of your moves."

I nodded again, it was all I could do.

"Anyways, I think that spending three days in Alola could be a nice break. Y'know... from all of the shit that has been happening."

I chuckled a little, though I was not that keen on going. "I know you probably still don't want to go, right?"

I nodded. Solareon sighed.

"Then, what are you going to do for three days instead? Either you're going to have to sit here and do nothing or at least get to enjoy the nice sun. You honestly push yourself too much, Phil."

I thought about it for a second. She did have a point. "Fine." I replied. Her face lit up and she tried to hug me. "Thanks Phil!" She cried enthusiastically, making me wince as she brushed my fur. Quickly, she retracted. "Sarina booked the flight for tomorrow. It'll be fun, I assure you."

Tomorrow came a lot faster than I thought, and Sarina came to my house. For the next six hours, she put me inside the pokeball as she boarded the plane until she finally released me in Alola. I was greeted with a very humid, tropical temperature next to a stunning beach.

"Welcome to Alola!" She exclaimed. I just looked at the beautiful scenery and palm trees. "Whoa!" I cried. Sarina smiled.

"I know you'll like it. Even lazing around is fun!"

I turned around to see the eeveelutions standing by her side. "Sure is beautiful!" Candy exclaimed.

"Oh, there are actually a lot of fairy types here, so maybe you can try and meet some of them!" Sarina told her. Candy's face lit up. "Wow! I never got to see any fairy type. I can't wait!"

"Well, I need to go visit my mother now. You guys have fun, I've got a house over there that you can use."

We all nodded and headed off to the small building, parting ways with her as she quickly ran off.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Blaze asked me. I shrugged.

"I dunno."

"Why not have fun in the water?" Neptune asked. I just shrugged again. My pokemon sighed at my lack of enthusiasm. "Come on, there must be something fun for you to do," Crescent told me.

"I know you aren't feeling that well. Maybe you can just lie down and get some rest until you feel more recovered," Sparky suggested.

"I already rested... for, two... days," I replied, chocking slightly on my words.

"Too bad, you're throat sounds like nails on a chalkboard," Sparky responded.

"Only my throat... hurts. I feel... fine though."

We finally reached the house, so I went inside and laid down on the first bed I found. Candy then went to go find some other pokemon, Sparky and Blaze went to look for food, Ivy, Crescent and Neptune went swimming and Solareon stayed behind. After lying down in silence for awhile, she finally spoke.

"Come on, have some fun, do something."

"What? I just want... to get revenge on them... not come here."

"Revenge, revenge, revenge. That's all you ever do. Just enjoy yourself for once. I feel like shit, not sending Neptune in. I should have, shouldn't I? Now... I'm responsible for all of this..."

I kept quiet until I heard sniffling coming from the left. "Solareon, are you crying?"

"N...no," she responded, though I turned around and saw she was. I sighed. "Please, don't feel responsible..."

"I could have saved you! It was all my fault!"

"No, I was stupid... I told you not to."

Sniffles still came from her, so I wrapped my paws around her neck. "I'm sorry..." I told her. "Nevermind, I'm still alive."

Once we retracted, she asked, "Are you in pain still?"

"No, just kinda... hard to talk. I feel fine though."

"So, you're feeling fine?"

"Basically."

"Great."

We sat there in awkward silence, her head resting on mine. Soon, I started to feel something rubbing against my back. At first, it was unnoticeable but crescendoed into the pressure of a hand. I turned around to see nothing there. When Solareon giggled, I put two and two together.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you a psychic massage, that's all."

She resumed rubbing my back, which actually felt rather nice. Slowly, she spread to my mane and back, inching her way to my claws and rubbing my belly.

"I'm really ticklish, you know," I complained. She just giggled in response and inched her invisible hands down.

"Whoa, watch where you're touching!"

"Hmm? I know exactly what I'm doing," she responded, rather seductively. Her hands eventually reached my hindquarters.

"Wait, what are you do-"

 **Apples taste good, and so does a melon, but guess what bitch; You're in for a Lemon. (Submitted by SRG-SnakeRain)**

I gasped as she grabbed my member with her psychic. Slowly, she pumped it slightly as pleasure started running through my veins. "Here's a good treatment," she whispered seductively. I was going to protest, but getting jerked off by a pokemon was not something I was going to object to. Not only that, but she used her psychic powers to increase the pleasure and pressure tenfold."Ghhh, I'm gonna cum if you keep that up!" I whined as she rapidly stroked my dick with her energy. She suddenly lifted me up and aligned my throbbing member with her mouth, putting it right in her sopping insides and bopping her head on it extremely fast. I reached my peak and without warning emptied into her mouth.

"What's with pokemon… and mating so much?" I asked, panting from release.

"You're the only male in the pack. It's only logical. Now come here and fuck me, I've been waiting for this!"

She didn't need to tell me again as I got up and tried to align my throbbing cock with her dripping insides. I didn't get the chance to, because I suddenly felt something wet and warm around my dick.

"Too slow, so I used my energy to teleport you."

"That's a little extra."

She ignored my last response, her tongue sticking out in ecstasy as we both rode each other, moaning and groaning slightly. Again, she increased the pleasure I was feeling, causing me to almost explode inside of her immediately. She waited until she too was about to release and finally we both grunted and came, our juices mixing together. Finally, I lay over, panting.

 **End of yellow fruit that is sour**

"Best treatment, right!"

"Yeah…"

"Anytime you want to feel good, just tell me," she replied playfully. Suddenly, she stopped. "Hey, why's your fur pink?"

"It is?" I tried to look at my arm, which was a lot more grey now thanks to the fire. However, sticking out from it was a shade of vibrant pink.

"I don't know."

-To be continued.-

 **Hey guys, firstly, I'd really really like to stress the importance of following my twitter, @akartoshi. When I was sick, I had no way of telling you fans that I couldn't be active, and now I won't have any other way of telling you guys I'm going to write YMID / more of this. Follow me, and I'll update you on where I've been.**

 **Also, I know that this whole going to Alola kinda seems farfetched but there are a couple reasons why. First, someone wanted him to meet Lilly, so I'll incorporate her into the story since she is from Alola. Second, I plan a season two, if you guys do like this, to take place here. That's why I brought him there. Mainly there will be lots of lemons in Alola, one with every eeveelution before I make him go back to Veilstone to wrap things up.**

 **Finally, I'm still writing You're mine, I decided so excuse the less frequent updates. Again, my twitter, @akartoshi, will give you all more updates.**

 **Akartoshi out!**


End file.
